Thirst A Twilight FanFiction
by Lifes Little Ups
Summary: James has bitten Bella, and the venom is spreading. Where is Edward? Will he save her from a fate worse than death? Read on to find out...... please Read and Review! I'm counting on your reviews to continue the story!
1. Prologue

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer Applies to the whole story: If i don't write this I'll be in deep shizz so here goes.

I do not own twilight or any of its characters. Only the characters i create (whom i will mention if i do) are MINE and do not belong to anyone else.

**Thirst**

The pain was unbearable. Hot knives slashed against my skin, burning my skin and setting my nerves on fire. Mind numbing, spine twisting pain, nothing I had ever felt before. Something not many had ever felt before.

No sound was emitted from my mouth, although the sheer effort it took to scream nearly killed me as much as the pain. My body was uncontrollable, writhing on the cold wooden planks of the ballet studio floor, sending itself into spasms of shaking.

My eyes, oh my eyes, how they burned. It felt like a lethal acid had been let loose in my body, burning my eyes, making it painful to blink. I could barely make out the commotion around me; only the sound was making me conscious of the situation. The distant sound of clattering and smashing, the occasional inhumane growl or roar.

Why was no one here for me? Could nobody see what was happening?  
How could they not notice a young girl, curled up on the floor, unable to free herself from the pain that was wreaking havoc on her body.

The light was beginning to fade…the shapes that I could make out before were descending into a black nothing. Panic crept over my body, and the pain that I was experiencing seemed to multiply itself, taking over parts of my body it hadn't already. The soundless screaming coming from my mouth scared me more than the pain. I was dying, I had to accept that. My death was destined to be a painful accident, pulling me from the ones I love…

Edward. My Edward. I feared more for his life than my own. What was he doing? Could he destroy James? Or could James' hunting instincts win over strength, over love?

My mind, flooded with a million thoughts of love, life and loss, slowly began to shut down, leaving me in a state of numbness, no longer feeling the great pain shooting through every single vain.  
All my senses shut down, leaving me as nothing but a motionless body…


	2. Chapter 1

Sounds…a nervous whisper in my ear…'Bella, Bella'…That voice….that beautiful voice I always long to hear…Edward, he is here with me…My Edward….

"Bella! Bella, my life!" The whisper is becoming more urgent now…light is flooding my eyes and everything is becoming clear….I am so cold. Why am I cold? I'm thirsty, I need something to drink, and my stomach is churning!

"Thirsty" is all I could manage to whisper, and Edwards sigh of utter relief put me at peace. "Thirsty" I rasped again, my stomach proceeding to somersault.

Silence washed over the room, followed by a flurry of panicked voices. "Edward, Edward, what do we tell her she can't-""She's thirsty, she's thirsty-". I could feel my self boiling over with anger. Why was nobody helping me?! The rage built up until I could contain it no longer. A deafening roar omitted from my mouth, using up the little strength I had. But the roar…the roar was not me at all. How could it be? It was too loud, too deep, much more like a mountain lion than a-…. I couldn't be. I just couldn't be. The realization of what had happened flooded me.

A sudden strength, an unbelievable, over-powering strength, overcame me. I sat up and flung myself forward into Edwards's arms, with such force that we were knocked to the ground. "Shhh….my darling…my love…" Edwards's worried whispers into my hair frightened me. Uncontrollable, roaring sobs shook my body, yet no tears fell from my eyes.

I lay there, on the hard ground, for what seemed like an eternity.

I, Isabella Swan, am a Vampire.


	3. Chapter 2

After what seemed like an eternity of dry sobbing, I composed myself and allowed my eyes to adjust to the darkness around me. "Where am I?" I whispered my throat so dry that my tongue could light a match. "In our house Bella" a quiet and calm male voice answered. "You are safe Bella, nothing can hurt you. You are alright." The voice soothed.

Edwards's arms remained clasped around my waist in an iron grip as I stood. Carlisle was standing a couple of feet from us, his hands joined at his chest. His face was a picture of solitude and calm. He motioned towards the cold leather sofa in the far corner of the room. Silently, Edward pulled me over and sat me gently onto the seat. "Bella, we understand how you are feeling right now, and I know that you have a lot of questions, but our priority right now is to get you away from here, away from Forks. I'm afraid it is vital. You may cause grave harm to your family and friends if you remain. You must understand that we only have your best interests at heart now Bella, we want to help you in everyway possible until you are ready to return.' Carlisle looked into my eyes, and touched my hand with his. "I am so sorry Bella."

"I understand." My voice was cold, hard. It was all I could manage to say when my mind was focused on blood, Charlie's blood, Angela's blood, Jacob's blood…

My eyes darted from place to place; Edwards's room was in complete darkness, apart from the light of the moon in the window.

Edward swallowed slightly before beginning to talk gently into my hair. "We have told Charlie that you fell down several flights of stairs in the hotel in which you were staying until Renee returned. It wasn't that hard for us to set the scene..." Carlisle coughed, and Edward continued. "We have had to tell him that you have entered a coma. You were admitted to hospital on the last day of your transformation, where Carlisle watched you. Charlie and Renee visited you there, and Carlisle gave them strict orders not to visit you again. I know this will be so hard for you Bella, but I will be here for you, all the time, I am going to look after you and help you through this. I never meant for it to happen this way, and I blame myself. I am going to protect you and care for you forevermore Isabella Swan. You are my life."

Edwards's speech did not ignite the emotion I was expecting it to. Instead, I felt cold and emotionless, hard. I turned to kiss his forehead anyway, knowing that he would only worry more if I did not react.

Carlisle stood and spoke. "We need to get you out of here Bella, and going now is the only choice we have. In a matter of hours, when your body has become accustomed, you will be craving blood, and the thirst will take over. We need you away from humans."

I managed to nod. My head was filled with thoughts I previously feared, of blood. Deep red shining blood, the thirst was unbearable already, but nothing compared to the feeling that would follow.

Edwards's hands again tightened around my waist, and we were standing, walking into the hallway, proceeding down the stairs. I didn't want to leave. All those people…all that blood, a heaven for my thirst. I was losing the tiny amount of self-control that I had salvaged from my previous existence, and I knew it was time to go.


	4. Chapter 3

Emmet's 2006 Wrangler rumbled in the driveway. I paused at the door of the Cullen household, and turned to look back at Carlisle. He gave me a grave smile." We will see you very soon Bella. Edward will be in touch with me everyday." I nodded very slightly, hoping that he understood. I was terrified of speaking, my voice was not my own. The cold hard voice that I had heard betray my mouth just moments ago was not the voice of Bella Swan, and I could not bear to use it. Again Carlisle touched my hand, and turned away from the door.

Edwards's hand, no longer cool to me, pressed against my thigh, urging me forward, toward the jeep. My head snapped back around to face the outdoors, the eerie night, and I moved forward, step by step, across the gravel to the jeep. Every movement I made, even slight twitches, felt robotic.

Edward opened the passenger door, and loosened his grip on me, motioning me to sit into the seat. I turned to stare into his eyes, the topaz liquid smoldering, but not giving me the same buzz it did when I was human. A look of pure anxiety washed over his face, and my eyes darted to the gravel, avoiding his gaze. I felt myself being lifted into the seat, and Edwards arm across my body, buckling me in.

The door closed with a slight thud, and the opposite opened, and Edward jumped in. Without looking at me, he accelerated and the jeep flew forward, skidding down the long, windy gravel drive.

20 or 30 minutes passed, I had been counting the seconds, before he spoke. "Are you alright?" I turned my head slightly. I noticed him completely twisted in his seat, looking at me. "Why wouldn't I be?" I queried. "I'm immortal now, how could life get any better than this?" Edward noticed the hardness of my tone, not just the stranger's voice coming out of my mouth. "Bella, I never meant for this to happen. You must understand, I did everything in my power to help you. But you were too far gone when I reached you. You must understand that I would die for you Bella, and letting you be changed like you were was an unforgivable thing. I will never forgive myself Bella. Never." Silence followed, a tense, anxious silence, as Edward waited for my reply.

"I wanted you to do it. I wanted you to change me. It hurts me to think that that….that…monster…changed me. And now I am no better than him. I am a monster also."

Edward gasped in genuine horror and braked suddenly, pulling the car in off the road, to an abrupt halt. "Bella you must NEVER think that, do you hear me? You are _not_ like James. James is a tracker, a vampire who would go to the ends of the earth to kill, and you, you Bella, are his one downfall. He didn't succeed in killing you! You defeated him! In my eyes, in all our eyes Bella, you have bravery that not one other person has. You are not a monster Bella. You are my beautiful Bella Swan, that same girl who I quizzed in Biology, that same girl I took to the meadow, the same girl who stole my heart…"

For a brief moment, I felt a glimmer of human emotion, a glimmer of compassion, of undying love for Edward. I turned to him fully and threw my arms around him, taking full advantage of the feelings I was experiencing. When I spoke, the Bella of the past spoke, the cold hard voice silenced, even for just a while. "Help me Edward, please help me, I'm scared, I need you, I love you Edward please understand that… No matter what, I love you." The previous dry sobbing threatened to make a comeback, but I forced it away, not wanting to spoil my last possible human moment. Edward reacted instantly, holding me in his arms and kissing me. His lips moved against mine just like before, only now mine just as cold. The electrifying shock I got when I kissed him remained a trait of both human and vampire love.

Silence took over once more, and the feelings started to slowly fade…leaving me cold and dark…thoughts of blood continued once again to circle my mind, wiping away all other thoughts. My body tensed in his arms. Sensing my unease, Edward started up the jeep again, gently placing me back in my seat and taking my hand with his. I tried to concentrate on him, and his hand on mine, but it proved impossible. Staring ahead once again, I wondered how the change had affected me physically, yet I was too afraid to look at myself.

Taking a deep breath, I shifted eyes over to the side view mirror. The shock I got nearly sent me mad. I was white, paler than a white rose. My face was that of the old Bella, but more defined. Like an unusual fashion model on a 'Vogue' magazine... My hair was perfect, a light golden colour, not a strand out of place. My eyes frightened me. They were a deep, dark red, almost black. The irises were so dark it was hard to see any colour. A sign of thirst, something in my nature now.

Sitting in the seat of Emmet's Jeep, I could not take my eyes off the young lady staring back at me.


	5. Chapter 4

Edward noticed me looking in the side view mirror. He glanced over at me and smiled his crooked smile, but even my favourite smile showed signs of worry and tension. I turned to him, my face still a picture of shock and unnatural beauty, and smiled weakly. His eyes met mine for a moment and I could see everything. All his worries, his pain, his love… It hurt me badly to think that this was going to happen, that things were going to get out of control, out of his power, out of my power…

A small smile played across his face as he drove, watching me from the corner of his eye as I gazed into the mirror. It wasn't even out of vanity that I was looking, just sheer amazement. I had been so busy thinking of the many negative factors of being a vampire that I never thought about the extraordinary physical change that would take place.

I tried to direct my concentration to a small stone on the passenger seat mat, but it proved impossible. It was like a magnet was drawing me to the mirror, pulling my eyes from the floor to gaze into its depths and see the young white-faced girl staring back. Edward sniggered a little at this point, obviously amused at my reaction to my new appearance. I turned to him, anger building for no reason apparent to me, and I shocked myself when I let out a low growl, much like a young lion. Edward's eyes snapped to my face and I could see that he was in pure shock. The feeling was mutual, although I couldn't seem to express it. My face maintained its hard mask of anger and my mouth opened wide to roar. The sound was frightening, and the thoughts I had tried to wipe away were returning, stronger and more powerful.

A part of me urged to hit Edward, to strike him with a fatal blow, to knock him out of the Jeep and give me control of the wheel. The thoughts fought with my sanity, driving me into a bout of screaming. High pitched, spine tingling screaming. Edward had returned his attention to the road now, but a fierce and anger riddled mask had covered his cheeky smile and his worried eyes.

Surely he understood that it was not me? It was simply part of the thirst, the longing for blood. The feelings I was having were uncontrollable, something experienced by all new born vampires. Surely he understood? I tried to calm myself, in an effort to apologize, but nothing would work. Even destroying Edward seemed a possibility in my current frame of mind. I had no idea how I was to ever control this, the undying thirst, the screaming, the pain…


	6. Chapter 5

Authours note: Whats up people! Just to let you know that i will not be writing anymore until i get some reviews! I really would like some feedback, because i'm in a state of confusion surrounding where i go next with the story, and i will not continue until i get some decent reviews, because your feedback is very important to me :) Thanks in advance and get reviewing!! :D

* * *

The jeep came to a halt on the edge of the road, a narrow road, not one suitable for a large amount of traffic. The engines purring had stopped, and Edward was staring across the seat at me. "Time to feed," He stated, in a final and commanding tone of voice. He seemed to soften slightly when he said "Are you ready?"

I let out a tinkle of high pitched laughter, sounding much like music, and maintained a lighthearted atmosphere by replying "Lets eat!" Strangely, the thought of hunting down and killing an innocent animal did not faze me in the slightest. I flung open the door of the jeep, forgetting the overwhelming strength I had acquired. The door flew open and crunched on its hinges. I half-smiled apologetically at Edward, who was now out of his seat and standing in front of me, with an earth shattering grin on his face, laughing slightly. The mood from my previous behavior had lifted, and Edward was once again Edward. He held the door with the gentle grace of years of practice, and then with a sharp tap, pushed the bent door back into place.

Edward held out his hand, wriggling his fingers slightly, inviting me to take it. I placed my hand in his and squeezed, being careful not to crush his fingers. His lips touched my cheek for a moment, sending shivers through my body. He began to walk towards the trees, pulling me alongside him. All of a sudden, he stopped, and turned to me, with a look of boyish excitement on his face. "Let's do this….vampire style" he whispered, taking my hand more tightly in his, and bracing himself for take off. I stared back at him, and could feel the sheer adrenaline rush of what was to come. We turned to face the forest, and ran. The feeling was incomparable to anything in my previous life, the tingle on my skin as I raced through the trees, weaving expertly over and under each stray branch, every thorn bush, every boulder… jumping 50 feet high, tossing myself over 20 foot wide rivers, landing perfectly on the other side, not a hair out of place. Even at the incredible speed we were travelling, I could still see the beauty of every tree, every leaf that fell, and every single drop of rain. My eyes had much evolved in my transformation, everything so precise and detailed.

Edward stopped a little ahead of me, standing in a small clearing, the trees rising high above him, cutting off all but a patch of light. I came to a stop just beside him, and he immediately went to take my hand, the worry glinting in his beautiful eyes, which had turned a deep shade of red, although not as black as my own.

"What do you hear?" he whispered, his voice low and wispy, like the wind on a summer's night. I closed my eyes, and concentrated purely on the sounds surrounding me. A light thump, a quick, yet light, thump. A heartbeat, I could think of no other explanation. I opened my eyes, the sound clearer in my head now, and stared at Edward. "A heartbeat." Edward smiled. "Yes, it's an Elk. Listen, what direction is it coming from?" I closed my eyes once again, and lifted my hand to point in the direction. The sound was coming from the other side of the clearing, not far from the faint trickle of a stream running through the trees. "It's at a stream, over there" I pointed for Edward, showing the general direction. Edward nodded slightly. "That's right, just over a mile that way." I gasped. A mile? It was possible for me to hear distances as long as a mile? This vampire business was much more than I had anticipated.

Edward laughed at my reaction. "Your ears are more tuned in to sounds now Bella, particularly sounds omitting from anything edible…" Edward winked and grinned at me, watching the shock on my face. "Bring us down there and the Elk is yours." Edward continued, motioning for me to take the lead. I stepped forward hesitantly. "Let your instincts guide you." He assured me, his eyes piercing mine as he urged me to move. I took another step forward, and broke into a death defying run, dodging the natural obstacles in my path. I could feel Edwards's presence behind me, following me, trying his best not to overtake. I smiled a little, and quickened my pace, pushing myself to the absolute limits, flying forward, feet barely touching the ground, all the while listening to the heartbeat of my prey. The sound became louder as we approached, thudding in my overly sensitive eardrums, pushing me onward. I could see the stream now, less than a minute away, and its trickling was like music in my ears. The water was clean and clear, yet somehow did not seem attractive, even in my state of thirst. I stopped at its edge, and I felt myself immediately bend over into a predators crouch. I could see the Elk, it was easily within my reach, absent mindedly tottering about, an easy catch. Counting down from 5, I prepared myself to make the jump. I could hear the blood pumping through the small animal now, and my throat burned like hot liquid had seared its insides.

Not waiting to reach one, I threw myself at the creature, capturing it in an iron lock hold, squeezing all life from it as I plunged my teeth into its neck. The taste was strange, but not unpleasant. An acquired taste, Edward had once said, and at the time I didn't understand. The blood was quenching my thirst, but somehow I felt the need for more. Finishing off the last of its blood, I dropped the elk to the ground and turned to Edward, who was watching from a distance. He was smiling at me, all worry gone from his eyes. I smiled to myself, listening to the heartbeat of my next prey. Letting instinct take over, I launched into a run, thirst ruling my body, knocking all other thoughts out of my mind, determined to get my fill…


	7. Chapter 6

Faint shouts in the distance….I ignored them, eager to feed on my prey. A deer lay dead, blood drained completely, against a tree trunk. Another smaller animal, resembling a badger, was beneath a pile of leaves, also dry, with two small holes at its neck. The leaves rustled and whispered as someone approached. The shouting stopped, and the rustling got slightly louder. I lifted my head slightly, dropping my prey, letting the young deer lie limp and lifeless, by its equally lifeless mother. I immediately proceeded into my defensive crouch, ready to pounce on the thing that dared interrupt me.

'Bella…' Edward. Edward was behind me, keeping a safe distance, whispering my name, just loud enough to hear. 'Bella…' he whispered once more. My body whipped around like a pirouetting ballet dancer, facing Edward, who was standing by a large oak 30 feet away. The worried look had returned, and now there was a hint of fear, both in his eyes, and his voice. I looked at my hands, my beautiful, ivory, marble hands. They were stained in deep red. I looked up at Edward, then back once again to my hands. I had let thirst rule me, take over my thoughts, my body, my entire being. I was beginning to understand the true life of a 'newborn'. I was like every other. A relentless wave of guilt and fear washed over me. This life was going to be as tough as Edward had warned, it was something I couldn't face alone, I needed someone, I needed Edward.

Edward was my one and only vice. He allowed the tiny fragment of human emotion that was left to shine through, and my thirst would be forgotten, even if just for a little while. He stood there, quite rigidly, with his arms dangling by his sides, and a look of despair in his eyes. His presence was all I needed to snap out of my thirst frenzy. I walked towards him, stepping carefully, and one foot at a time, trying to remain at a slow, human pace. Looking at him, his expression began to lift, the despair, the fear, the never ending worry, seemed to melt away. He could sense my change of mind, perhaps I made it noticeable. I couldn't keep my pace anymore. My body seemed to lift off the ground as I raced into his arms, just like the very first time in the Cullen house, not so long ago. He held steady this time, shaking slightly on his feet as I hit him with great force, my arms wrapped around his neck. He was the only person who could get me through these years, the newborn stages, the dark times. I was going to fight my instincts, even just for Edwards's sake, his sanity. I could not bear to see the worry cloud his beautiful features as he looked at me. The mere thought alone drove me to desperate shrieks. He clutched me tighter, his arms squeezing my waist. If I were human it would have killed me. But I wasn't. I was a young, desperately thirsty and dependent vampire, slowly killing my partner inside as he watched me. No more. The fight against my instincts had begun.


	8. Chapter 7

Edward placed his hands over my eyes. I felt the urge to rip them away from my face, a red rage clouding my better judgement. I clenched my fists and restrained myself. Edward noticed this and let go, placing his hands on my shoulders, calming me. "Shh Bella, it's me. Shh..." I closed my eyes, sighing deeply. The red disappeared slowly, and I could see again. I turned around to face Edward. "I'm sorry." He stared into my eyes for a long time, his face blank. After a long pause, he whispered "It's ok. I'm just not used to this. To how you are. I forget. I'm Sorry." I could not let him take the blame for my actions. It wasn't his fault. I was a newborn, a thirsty newborn, with strong feelings and impulsive actions, just like any other. It was hard enough for me to come to terms with it, let alone him. I managed a small smile, keeping myself concentrated on his beautiful face. This little sign caused his face to light up, and all thoughts were washed from my mind.

Slowly, I picked up his hands, holding them for a long time. I went to place them back on my eyes, but he hesitated. "Are you sure? You can just close your eyes you know." I shook my head vigourously, placing his hands on my eyes. A different feeling washed over me now, a feeling of peace, of humanity. "No. I'm fine. Now, where are you taking me?" He laughed his beautiful laugh, and began to walk forward, guiding me through the dark forest. I stumbled on a rock, much to his amusement. I quickly suppressed the anger that rose inside me, before he noticed and the moment was ruined. "Nearly there..." He assured, continuing on, still guiding me, my eyes covered.

Minutes passed, and I was becoming impatient. "Edward, you said we were nearly there, this doesn't seem like 'nearly there'!" He chuckled, and pushed me on, ignoring my whines and groans. After what seemed like an eternity of stumbling and dodging, he came to a stop. "Can I see now??" I demanded. "Not just yet." He whispered. "Just keep your eyes closed, don't move. I'll be watching..." His hands lifted off my eyes, and my eyelids snapped shut. I heard the whistle of him running away at vampire speed, and curiosity was too much. I opened my eyes about an eighth of an inch, and peered around. I couldn't see anything. It was too dark, and opening my eyes anymore would ruin Edward's surprise. Reluctantly, I closed my eyes once more. It wasn't long before Edward was back by my side, taking my hand in his. "Open your eyes, and run." He whispered into my ear. He squeezed my hand, motioning for me to open my eyes. Opening them slowly, I began to notice lights...candles. And Lanterns, hanging on every branch. He pulled my arm, and we ran. I was surrounded by beautiful light. Sparkles and shimmers and flickers of warm candle light, dancing against the branches and trees. I was in awe. With my perfect vision, everything looked so clear, so bright, and so beautiful. Edward was sneaking a look at my face, seeing the light repel off my marble skin. I turned towards him as we ran, and the happiness on my face was clear. He matched my emotions with his heart breaking smile, and a quick squeeze of my hand.

Looking ahead once again, it seemed as if the colours went on forever, the green of each leaf lit up by the candles, the trunk of each tree a deep chocolate brown. We continued to run, neither of us showing signs of stopping, enjoying the moment, almost as though we would never have it again...


End file.
